


This is Going to be Temporarily Scary...

by BDBriggs



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDBriggs/pseuds/BDBriggs
Summary: Aiden and Caspian run into trouble, because of course they do. It's a good thing Aiden is great at causing destruction.Based off the prompt: "This is going to be temporarily scary, but it might work out"





	This is Going to be Temporarily Scary...

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on whether or not to even post this, but I thought fuck it, why not? I wrote it and it's finished, may as well. 
> 
> I have a huge list of these sentence starter prompts, and I love them to death. There will probably be more, both with these two and with Briggs.

“This is going to be temporarily scary, but it might work out.”

There are few words to describe the chill that runs down Caspian’s spine at those words. He glances sharply at Aiden, who crouches beside him in the shadow of a rocky outcrop. The younger boy has a devilish grin on his face that screams, ‘something is about to explode.’

“Aiden, no,” Caspian hisses.

Aiden turns that shit-eating grin towards him and whispers back, “Aiden, yes!”

Caspian facepalms and tries to quell a grin of his own. The situation they’re in is quite frankly ridiculous. He and Aiden decided to go to Burning Steppes to practice new spells and take out orcs and dragonkin along the way. It was relatively close to Caspian’s mother’s home, allowing them easy access to help if one of them got hurt. They rode out of Elwynn as the sun rose, travelled through Redridge, and reached the Steppes just a few hours later. They had about four or five hours to spend before they needed to leave if they wanted to be home at a reasonable time, so they set out carefully across the charred landscape, fully taking their time.

And then, because their luck will never not be awful, they ran into a whole host of orcs. They were wildly outnumbered and attempted to flee, but were quickly surrounded. The rocks they dove behind for cover are flimsy at best and would only last another few moments before they’d be found out, and Caspian _really_ doesn’t want to be skewered by orcs today. He has a hearthstone to his aunt’s inn in Stormwind, but it would take time to use it and the light would probably only draw the orcs’ attention to them. Aiden’s plan, whatever it is, is really the only option they have. Aiden said it might work—

Caspian freezes. “Wait,” he fists a hand in the back of Aiden’s robe, “what do you mean it _might_ work?” He demands.

Aiden’s grin turns sheepish. “I mean—no, it’s okay. It’ll work,” Aiden assures him, confidence nearly dripping from his words. Caspian narrows his eyes at him for a long moment, not fully buying it. “We don’t have all day,” Aiden adds.

Caspian grits his teeth and lets go of him. “Fine. Do it.”

Aiden turns back in the direction the orcs had been before. His brow furrows as he concentrates on a spell, his eyelids close as he blocks out the world around him. Caspian puts a hand on the hilt of his sword, just in case something sneaks up on them while Aiden is unaware of their surroundings. Nothing happens for a long moment, until an orc rounds the corner and lets out a guttural cry as he spots them. Caspian tightens his hand on his sword, but then Aiden’s eyes open and the hairs on the back of Caspian’s neck stand up.

Aiden’s eyes glow orange, like fire, when he gathers his magic and casts a spell. It’s something Caspian has never stopped appreciating, even if it gives him a healthy sense of fear sometimes. Aiden can be goddamn terrifying when he wants to be, all chaotic fire and devastating arcane. Aiden’s fire burns _hot_ and leaves everything it touches charred and melted. His mastery of the arcane in addition to his fire makes him unpredictable at best, deadly at worst. Even his staff is a weapon; if an enemy has the misfortune of getting too close, Aiden is quick on his feet and can whirl the thing around with deadly accuracy.

The orc doesn’t last long. As soon as it moves into a position like it might charge, Aiden releases a hefty blast of fire that disintegrates the thing. As more orcs come around the corner, Aiden’s lips twist into a feral grin and the ground beneath the orcs _explodes_ with a brilliance Caspian has rarely seen. It’s bright enough to sting his eyes and when he blinks away tears, he sees a large fountain of liquid flame gushing where the orcs stood but a moment ago. Large chunks of earth fall back to the ground, rumbling loudly and shaking the ground beneath them.

Caspian’s jaw dropped a while ago, but Aiden whoops with delight. Aiden’s eyes have gone bright—no longer from magic, but from the thrill of the explosion. He turns to Caspian, finally, and cheers, “That was _awesome!_ ” Aiden claps delightedly.

“There is lava oozing towards us,” Caspian says—not to rain on Aiden’s parade, but there really is lava flowing towards them from the fountain Aiden created.

Aiden rolls his eyes, grabs his arm, and then they’re off. They run down the hill, past structures crawling with panicked orcs, and towards Redridge. When the ground beneath their feet changes from charred rocks and solidified lava to cobblestone and thin grass, Caspian collapses on the side of the road, wheezing slightly.

“Never do anything like that again,” Caspian begs.

Aiden bursts out laughing and doubles over, breathless from both the exertion and the helpless giggles streaming from his lips.

Caspian flops his head back onto the ground and wills his heart to calm, his breath to slow. Aiden collapses onto his knees beside him, still laughing, the bastard.

“That was _awesome_ ,” Aiden repeats, breathless. “I want to do it again.”

“No,” Caspian says quickly. “Not happening.”

Aiden laughs again, bright and bursting. “Aw, c’mon. Just a little one? We’ll be uphill from it next time, so the lava won’t flow towards us.”

“There won’t be a next time,” Caspian says firmly, and the giggles begin again. Caspian grins up at his partner, glad to see him smiling and laughing so freely. Aiden crosses his arms and attempts to pout, but he’s still laughing enough that it ruins the effect. Caspian sits up and ruffles his hair fondly. “I think that’s enough excitement for one day,” he says drily. “Let’s get back home.”

Aiden nods and stumbles to his feet. Now that the adrenaline rush is over, Aiden will be shaky and tired, Caspian knows. He shakes his head in exasperation. Time to get his idiot home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
